Chimera from the future
by 1SonicLover
Summary: in the future chimeras and human work together as partners. one chimera will travel to the past to help the Fullmetal alchemist, how will things work out?


Me: Hi everyone. this is a different FMA that takes place 1000 years in the future. in the future chimera's are friends some companions some lovers others slaves or pets. My OC is a rare chimera that is part wolf part fox part cat and part crow. She can also change into full chimera, half chimera, or full human form and also part of an government agentcy in central. Scientist are tring to make a way to travel to the past now let's start!

(OC can make whatever Ed and Al need to get their body's back)(i 4got what it's called)

Kagarume POV

i walk down the halls to the council room '_i wonder what today's mission is._' i thought excitedly as i entered the room. "Ah. Kagarume are you ready for your next mission?" My friend Sakune asked already knowing the answer "of course i am!" i said happily. " Lets see the mission Boss wanted you to do is here." she gave a scroll to me and i read it. it said:

_To Kagarume,_

_your mission is to go to the past and help the Elric brothers get their bodies back. Pack and go to the science room get weapons and electronics then to the past._

_ From,_

_ Boss_

"omg. This is amazing." to say i was shocked would be an under statment i was down right freaked. "What is it?" Sakune asked " i get to help the Elric brothers get their bodies back! Gotta go pack!" i shouted as i ran out of the room to pack. "She'll never change." Sakune said to herself with a small smile on her face.

After i packed i headed down to the science room. There i was greeted by my friend Tsunami a half cat chimera. "hey can i get my stuff i wanna hurry and get the mission done." i said "are you tired?" she asked "yes" i replied. "let's see what you'll need. you need goggles with head phones and micro phone to stay in contact and so you don't get lost. lazer pen, blaster, and your special weapon. There now put this on!" i took the items and put on the clothing she wanted me to wear a high collar black cape and black witch hat. "good now step into this room and we'll send you off." she said as i step into the room. "good luck." was the last words i heard as the machine sent me to the past.

Mean while in the past central

"Mommy look at that." a little boy said pointing to a figure sleeping on the edge the roof of a 12 foot building. "Oh my someone's up there!" the mother gasped out making some people look up to see a figure of a person laying near the edge of a roof. Some soldiers past by and looked to what was going on. That's when they saw it a figure standing near the edge of a 12 foot building on the roof. Then the figure fell forward and flip just in time to land on her feet. "We better tell Mustang." the soldier with a cigerret said, with everyone going to the base.

To Mustang

"Cornel(sp?) Mustang we saw something crazy!" Havoc burst into the room freaked out. "And would you care to explain?" Mustang raised a brow. "Not at all. ok me and Hawkeye were walking down a street and there was something up so we thought to go check it out and a person was on the roof of an 12 foot building and fell off! But here's the weird part she landed on her feet then walked off like in was nothing!" Havoc finished leaving everyone to there thought:

_'hmm someone who can do that could be usful'_ Were the thoughts of an cocky bastard.

_'wow' _were the thoughts of an trigger happy person.

_'maybe she can help edward get laid or help us homunculus with are goal'_ thought Envy who was listening in.

"i say lets get her to join the military(sp?)" Mustang saind with his smirk and added "i'll talk about it with her." "Sir!" with that the search for the mysterious girl.

with Kagarume

i talked to Tsunami about joining the military in the past but got turned down quickly for the exam. So i tried to talk about it with Sakune. "Sakune can i join the military in this time?" i asked. "Why do you want to join the military?" Sakune knows i would never do that unless i had a reason. "So it'll be easier to find the Elrics plus i think they might ask me to join." i repied happily. "So you have the military wanting you to join? Well i'll talk about it to Boss ok?" "okay! just please hurry!" i replied and hung up to jump onto the roof of the building i jumped off of.

With Sakune & Boss

"fine by me as long as the mission is a succes." Boss said in a bored voice. "Thank you Boss. i'm sure Kagarume will not fail." with one final bow she left to tell me the good and bad news.

Back to me

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" i said into the phone. "Kagarume. it's me Sakune. i have good news and bad news." Sakune was sad i could tell. "then tell me g then b." i told her. "the good news is you can join. The bad news you have to stay in that time if you join." i was shocked but replied firmly "then i will erase all books, files, transmutation circles, and reverse the damage the gate has done even though it'll take my life the future will still be the same. Nevermind, i'll join then sleep for a 1000 years ok?" i heard a sigh on the other line "good don't scare me like that." "Sorry. should i sleep for 1000 years or wait because you know i'm like a homunculus, only a chimera version." "i'd say wait so you can tell me what happened." "oh one more should i help ed and al get laid?" i asked "you want to take both Elric's for a mate!" "yes" "i say go for it because i asked Boss 'cause i knew you might ask that and he's okay with it." Sakune said in a matter of fact voice. "wow ok gotta go Bye!" "Bye." was the last reply i heard as i hanged up.

After the talk with Sakune i jumped off the roof and landed on my feet. As i was about to walk away i heard someone behind me go "wow." i turned around to find everyone from Mustanges' squade with my two target and mustang himself. it was all quiet until Roy spoke up "so Havoc wasn't kiddin when he said someone landed on her feet. Now come with us so we can talk better." he said in a kind voice. "i already know what you want and i will join but." everyone's smile disappered when i said but so i continued "i don't take the part of the exam where i get a health check." i finished with an evil grin.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Edward Elric shouted out. "THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" i shouted back because my hearring was better it hurt. "Stop!" Roy said loud enough for us to stop yelling at each other. "Fine then lets play a _little_ game of mine. if i with i don't take the Health part of the exam." i said earning attention from everyone. "and if we win?" Hawkeye asked courious which i couldn't help but to smirk. "if you win, which i highly dout. i help one of you get laid." i said making some fall anime style. "what exactly is this game of yours. hmm?" Roy asked. "Ah! i'm so glad you asked! it's a game of catch me if you can Alchemy style." i answered which gained attention. "How do we play?" Al asked in his innocent voice. "Okay. this is how it works you try to touch me with hands, feet, legs, etc. you can use alchemy to try and slow me down and you have 10 minutes to try and get me. Any questions?" when no one answered i finished "Okay i set the alarm for 10 min. Begin!" i shouted as i jumped onto the roof to get away from the alchemy sent at me.

10 min time skip

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"EVERYONE TEN MINUTES ARE UP!" i shouted to everyone, who were tired. "wow. alright i'll let you skip health." Roy managed to say then continued to pant. sighing i began to heal them.

Time skip to Exam

"everyone welcome please begin the writing part of the exam." Further which i senced was a homunculus, Pride i think.

Time skip 2nd part

"here we are. For this part of the exam you will be call and preform any type of alchemy. First up. Kagarume Chi." Pride called out. When i went into the room i felt all eyes fall on me i wanted this to get done quickly so i claped my hands and put them on me. nothing happened so i took out my special weapon and charged at the further then stoped right in front of him then four people surronded me with weapons ready. "you need to be more careful or you could have already been dead." i smirked and so did the further "if you killed me the four behind you would shoot." at this i started to chuckle. "well they better look behind them, you too." five voices came from the said people. when they looked back they were surprized and so was the crowd. Behind the people were copies of Kagarume. "i can't belive nothing happened when i clapped my hand on me. When i did that i created clones of myself." with that all but the one behind Pride disappered in a poof of smoke. "So be carful around me, Pride." i whispered into the furthers ear making his eyes widden.

Time skip(again)

i ended up passing the exam and became a Dog of the Military. i think that i'm the Chimera of the Military though. Oh well. My state alchemist name is the Copy Alchemist. "congrats kid you are now a dog of the military." Roy said in a bored voice but that would change i'm sure.

Me: Finaly Done!

Me: Bye everyone c ya next time please R&R whatever that means.


End file.
